polygram_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Stargate
Stargate is a UK VHS release by 4 Front Video, PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and Pathé on 6th April 1998. Description Cast * Kurt Russell as Colonel Jack O'Neil, a career U.S. Air Force Special Operations airman, who suffers a period of suicidal depression after his son accidentally shoots and kills himself with O'Neil's own pistol. When his commission is reactivated, he willingly enters the Stargate, fully aware that he will likely not survive to return to Earth. * James Spader as Dr. Daniel Jackson, an archaeologist and linguist, who finds little acceptance of his theory that the Great Pyramid of Giza was not built by the pharaohs of the Fourth Dynasty. Actor James Spader was intrigued by the script because he found it "awful", but after meeting Roland Emmerich got excited about it for he "realized that making this picture was going to be such an adventure that out of that would come an adventure on screen". * Jaye Davidson as Ra, a powerful alien in human form. After voyaging across the universe, searching for a new host that could sustain his dying body, Ra took the form of a curious adolescent boy and enslaved the people of his planet (Earth). Using a Stargate, he transported people from Earth to another planet (where much of the film is set) until the humans on Earth rebelled and buried their Stargate. * Kelly Vint Castro as Young Catherine Langford, the daughter of Professor Langford. She is in the opening scene and finds the necklace that will later lead her back to the Stargate * Viveca Lindfors as Dr. Catherine Langford, the civilian leader of the Stargate project who was present when the Stargate was uncovered in Giza in 1928, where her father gave her the amulet depicting the Eye of Ra. Stargate was Viveca Lindfors' penultimate film. * Alexis Cruz as Skaara, the son of Kasuf and brother of Sha'uri. Skaara and his friends aid O'Neil and his men to fight Ra. * Mili Avital as Sha'uri, the daughter of Kasuf. Kasuf offers Sha'uri to Daniel Jackson in marriage as a gift. * Erick Avari as Kasuf, the local leader of the people living in a city near the Stargate, and the father of Sha'uri and Skaara * Leon Rippy as Lieutenant General W. O. West, the commanding officer of the facility housing the Stargate device * John Diehl as Lt. Colonel Kawalsky, O'Neil's second-in-command * French Stewart as Lt. Ferretti, a member of O'Neil's team * Richard Kind as Dr. Gary Meyers, a doctor researching the Stargate * Rae Allen as Dr. Barbara Shore, a doctor researching the Stargate * Derek Webster as Lt. Brown, a member of O'Neil's team * Carlos Lauchu as Anubis, the captain of Ra's personal guard * Djimon Hounsou (credited as Djimon) as Horus, a personal guard of Ra * Christopher John Fields as Lt. Freeman, a member of O'Neil's team * Jack Moore as Senior Airman Reilly, a member of O'Neil's team * Steve Giannelli as Lt. Porro, a member of O'Neil's team Credits Trailers and info # Jack And Sarah (Available to Rent) # French Kiss (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:UK VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:Stargate Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:4 Front Video Category:PolyGram Filmed Entertainment Category:Pathé Category:Science Fiction Videos by 4 Front Video Category:Science Fiction Videos by PolyGram Video Category:Movies Category:BBFC PG Category:Centropolis Film Productions Category:Carolco Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:MGM/UA Distribution Co. Category:Guild Home Video